memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Renegade54/Archive05
Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 1 (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 2 (23 Oct 2006 - 12 Jun 2007) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 3 (15 Jun 2007 - 14 Mar 2008) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 4 (17 Mar 2008 - 27 Dec 2009) ---- The Doctor's name Can you check out this talk page and chime in ASAP please? Thanks. -- sulfur 18:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yep... I did. Thanks! -- Renegade54 23:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Trinidad and Tobago Article Hi. Haven't been on MA in a very long while. I came across the Google link to the aforementioned article which according to the deletion information, you deleted on Aug 1 this year. I am baffled as to why anybody would put such an article on MA in the first place. Yes, we of T&T love our country but what the judgment does T&T have to do with Star Trek?? Still I would have liked to see the article before it was deleted. Probably an overly enthusiastic Trini Star Trek fan who wanted to give us some exposure here on MA. On his behalf, I apologize. :) – Crimsondawn[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 23:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Heh... no need to apologize! Pride in one's country or area of residence is not a bad thing at all... just the opposite, in fact. The article was a copy of the , and as such, was a copyvio as well as irrelevant to Trek. And... welcome back! -- Renegade54 16:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Headers Hey! Just saw your latest contributions to the Unnamed Bajorans page. Why are you placing the files above the headers? This is causing confusion - When someone will work on a section he must also work on the section above to change/add images. – Tom 21:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Placing the file link above the header on a multi-header page makes the picture align with the top of the header, rather than below the header. This in turn eliminates a blank line between each section of the article, thus making it less spread out visually. Compare the current revision with the previous one to see the difference. -- Renegade54 03:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I've compared this and thats why I contacted you here. I can see no problem in the previous style. Where is a discussion to change the style and causing the editing problems I listed above (making multiple edits to change one section or edit the whole article)? – Tom 09:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :There was no problem with the previous format, per se. The reformatting merely eliminates empty space and makes the whole article more compact and more visually appealing (opinion, of course). It's purely an aesthetic issue. There was no discussion... I was bold and just did it. ;) The style has been used on many other similar articles throughout the site in the past. I do see your point, obviously, but, to me, it doesn't seem like a huge problem. If you don't like the changes I made, though, revert the edits. I promise I won't throw a tantrum (not a big one, anyway!) :) -- Renegade54 15:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm with Tom on this one -- the images should be within the sections for editing ease. Damned be that space -- perhaps we should look at the CSS to clean that space up or something. -- sulfur 15:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Slightly off-topic : Directory from Demons Not that I'm putting your information in question or anything, but when you've recently referenced that directory listing from - exactly where did you find this plaque? I'm curious to see that gem myself, but I don't know where to find it. So, is based on a direct screenshot, or from dvd extra or a reference book or something else? -- Capricorn 18:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Shran is the one that originally put those tables together, using images that I remember seeing, but can't put my finger on right now. I don't remember if they were from screenshots or from a reference book. You might want to rattle his cage a bit... it would be good to have a pointer to those images as references, either from a note on the page, or from the article's talk page. -- Renegade54 19:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::That's actualy a very good point. Anyway, thanks for the info; I guess my quest continues... -- Capricorn 20:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) gallery Hi! I need help for MA-fr. Presentation for to make gallery has changed, do you know codes now for to get gallery with pictures on horizontal? see my page: fr:Trill in section "physiologie". with old codes, pictures are in vertical now... old galleries are stayed in horizontal for MA-fr but see in MA-en an example: Warp core... this presentation is very stupid C-IMZADI-4 18:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The MA/fr Trill page gallery appears horizontal to me, as does the MA/en warp core page. I tried viewing it both logged in and logged out. I guess I'm not sure what you're seeing... can you take a screen shot? -- Renegade54 19:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you for waiting ! no I can't screen shot ! but, my chief-admin sees them in horizontal, so I have maybe problem with something..., so I'm going to ask at another french user who is specialist. If you want, I'll tell you resultats C-IMZADI-4 16:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :OK, sounds good. :) -- Renegade54 16:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) for informations, I try to screen shot because I get vertical pictures... C-IMZADI-4 20:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm back: this my gallery version for all pages with galleries: here: warp core Can you destroy pictures after analyze ? C-IMZADI-4 18:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :What skin are you using? -- Renegade54 19:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the folks over at central, this seems to be a problem that pops up with older browsers. See here. - 19:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nice catch, Arch. IMZADI, what browser and version are you using? -- Renegade54 20:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) what's a browser ? I use "Orange navigator".... I'm so bad ! C-IMZADI-4 18:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Web browser, such as Microsoft's Internet Explorer (IE), Mozilla's Firefox, Apple's Safari, Google's Chrome, etc. New wikia design could you help us on MA-fr (or somebody)? because we are differents of you. Colors, banners (top: realworld, mirror-universe...), boards no have borders... C-IMZADI-4 18:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Help:Facebook Crap What... not copying the images over? :) -- sulfur 19:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe... no, I wanted to create ones specific to MA (colors, etc.) rather than just copy Wikias. But I'm at work, and the firewall blocks anything having to do with "social networking" (among other things), so I can't get screenshots of anything having to do with Facebook until I get home. I guess I could've just copied Wikias for now, though... duh. -- Renegade54 20:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Silly boy. :) -- sulfur 22:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Help: needed Greetings, Master of the Help: namespace. :) Can I get some help with writing a help page? Can you see whether a Help: article about the new skin, or available skins in general, exists - and copy that to here, or create a new help page for that purpose? This page should make note about newskin and Monobook as available options (Monaco can safely be ignored, I guess) and link to our CSS file for "recommended changes" to newskin MediaWiki:Concealer.css as well as give some instructions on how to use that file (via the @import line that has been discussed here). Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :lol... sure, no problem. I'll cannibalize what I can, I make up what I can't. :) I'll let you know when I have a draft done for you to look at. -- Renegade54 19:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Greek template and "Pi" There was a reason that I'd done a SUBST into the article. I didn't want the bit about "contexts" in there. I've gone and done what I should have done from the get-go, and redone the template to allow for a second variable that quells the "contexts" sentence now. -- sulfur 18:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ahhh, ok... sorry for messing up your master plan. ;) -- Renegade54 19:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Episode and movie article headings Could you please read the "Headings and sections" part of MA's Manual of Style? The formatting of headings in episode and movie articles follows a different set of capitalization formatting rules than other types of articles. If you wish to change this, oppose the policy, rather than changing individual episode pages. --Defiant 16:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Over time, we've actually moved away from the MoS on that. We've never really settled on which way is preferred overall though. Perhaps it is time to renew the discussion though, and settle on something for once and for all. Personally, wel should be consistent with our titles everywhere. I think. -- sulfur 16:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I consider that "reply" to be highly patronizing, especially since I'm an admin who's been a user of MA much longer than you have! Besides, what are doing answering a post I left on Renegade54's talk page, addressing it specifically to him? Are you implying that you're the same user?! The discussion has recently been "renewed"; you'd know that if you checked your facts! Nothing came of it then, and nothing will come of it now - not unless there's a general community consensus. The overall community is what counts, not individual opinions, and you should both know that by now! --Defiant 17:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) To clarify: what I mean, as far as the renewal of discussion of this issue, is this: Memory Alpha talk:Manual of Style#Capitalization in Episode Pages. I suggested putting this matter to a vote, the only way (as I see it) that this can finally be decided, yet no-one voted! --Defiant 17:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not consider that to be patronizing at all - and the fact that you seem to do shortly after lecturing another admin on the MoS and even the proper approach to getting that changed seems more a little strange to me. "Tit for tat", as the old philosophers say, so perhaps you should think about how you approach other people (admin or not) before getting all riled at a relatively innocent comment trying to further the discussion. -- Cid Highwind 18:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what you're trying to say, Cid. It's a fact that the comment sulfur left was found to be patronizing (and therefore was) and did nothing to "further the discussion"; the conversation would have been a much simpler one, had it been contained. As another example of how interference does not "further" a discussion; this post and your one would have not even been here (or been "necessary", which is what you probably think of your own self-indulgent post) if you hadn't felt the need to get involved in something that clearly does not involve you. --Defiant 18:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I personally did not find it patronizing at all (therefore it wasn't), and it did further the conversation by suggestion that we renew the discussion that had already been occurring. Thanks for linking to it btw, I should've done that, but neglected to do so. So... why don't we take this whole conversation off of R54's talk page and re-start the "sentence case" vs "non-sentence case" v "different cases on different articles" conversation anew on the MoS talk page. :See? Furthering the conversation. Again. -- sulfur 18:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) That's very constructive of you, sulfur. I like it. Especially considering that I was starting to realize, while I was taking a break from the discussion since my last post, that I perhaps took things a bit out-of-hand; I'm very sorry for that, but I am willing to continue this conversation on a more civil (on my part) basis. As I said; I like your suggestions, sulfur! :) --Defiant 18:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks @ Space Time Tunnel Since I can not English so well, I've let me translate from google. Was probably not so perfect. Thanks for your corrections. --Mark McWire 16:00, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. :) We have a fair number of editors here for whom English is a second language, and English grammar is tricky even for those of us who have spoken it all our lives. Thanks for your contributions! -- Renegade54 16:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) maforums.org I just wanted to make sure you got the email with your password. I didn't see you in the logs and just thought there might be something wrong. — Morder (talk) 01:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't seen an e-mail... wanna try again? -- Renegade54 18:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Punctuation Hey. I've noticed your punctuation changes on TNG Season 5 and reverted these edits. These are the credits listed in the episodes (with the dots). Tom 23:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oops, that was me who created limbic system without signing in. Think I've made an error with category, pls attend to it before I get 'helpfully advised' again. Thanks for tidy-up with Nsomeka BTW--Archer4real 15:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC)